


Hell hath no Fury…

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: What I think Julian would do after losing Garak, because of their love and his enhancements. It’s off the wall a bit, but I hope you like it anyway.





	Hell hath no Fury…

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is death, but…make no assumptions about this story until you get to the end, thank you. Also note the lack of warning in the heading...it's your only clue. 
> 
> This was written many years ago.

He couldn’t believe it. He could see it, feel it, but he couldn’t believe it! His love, his life, his very soul lay dead before him. The voices of the medical team around him faded out; nothing existed but the still Cardassian form on the surgical table, the table he failed to bring life back to where it was stolen. Elim Garak was pronounced dead at 15:25 and Julian’s vision blurred, he had to leave, move, something or surly he himself would quite breathing. He started walking, unaware of who was around him.

Sisko, Jadzia, Odo, and even Kira waited outside the surgical room, wondering if Julian would be successful, but after seeing the wound, they were doubtful. It was Odo who had found Garak, a traditional Cardassian blade still firmly planted in his chest. There was no sign of a struggle; the culprits left plenty of evidence as to their motives. Garak’s assassination attempt was in response to the new charges brought against him, for he was not only a traitor, but now stood accused of debauched acts with a male Vo’Stat, (genetic freak). In other words, he was killed for having relations with Dr. Bashir. There had been suspicions of a relationship between the young Doctor and the Tailor, but they managed to keep it discreet if indeed they did, but rumors are enough on Cardassia, so it would seem. In the eyes of Cardassia, Garak was guilty of not one but two morally unacceptable sins, having a male lover, and having relations with a Vo’Stat.

All could tell by the vacant expression on Julian’s face what the outcome was. They watched him move slowly pass them, unaware of the words spoken to him, he removed the surgical mask, letting it fall to the ground then the gown, stained with Garak’s blood, letting this too fall to the ground, never stopping his slow procession through the infirmary, and out the door.

“Benjamin, I worried about Julian,” Jadzia whispered to her commanding officer and friend.

“I am too, Old man, he just lost a good friend,” replied Sisko watching the young officer exit out the infirmary doors.

“He lost more than that,” Odo added quietly. They all looked at the constable then agreed; Julian did in deed lose more than a friend this day.

************

Two hours later, most of the senior staff was meeting in the briefing room, as Jadzia was entering shaking her head in concern. She looked at the people before her, took a deep sigh, “He’s still not talking. He just sits there, at ‘their’ table, drinking… of all things Kanar.” She takes a seat. “It’s like he doesn’t see me when I’m sitting across from him, much less hear what I’m saying. Ben, what are we going to do?”

Sisko faced his staff; “I’ve already taken the liberty and contacted a grief councilor. They recommend that we give him his space, but keep a keen eye on his actions, he maybe suicidal.” 

“Not Julian!” O’Brien argued. “He’s been through worse, surly…”

“He’s never been through this.” Kira stated solemnly. “Think chief, how would you feel losing Keiko?”

Miles puzzled at Kira’s words; “It’s not the same… Garak was…”

“His lover,” Odo said. “I had my doubts before, but not anymore. I’ve been around enough to know that look… the look one gets when their loved one dies, and that was exactly the look Doctor Bashir had on his face when he left the infirmary.” 

O’Brien was silent, stunned to the revelation of his best friend’s status. “I…” but Miles was lost for words.

“It’s ok, chief,” Sisko said. 

“Are we going to give Garak a funeral?” Jadzia inquired.

“A funeral?” Kira asked in surprise.

“Actually, the Grief councilors did say that a closing ceremony of some sort, a funeral being one type, would be good in helping Doctor Bashir deal with his loss and grief. So, yes Commander, we will give Elim Garak a funeral, and if at all possible some justice.” He said firmly looking over at the Constable. “I want those murders behind bars, Constable.”

“Sir,” Odo protested, “They are no longer on the station, and far into Cardassian territory by now. Plus, the Cardassian Council, though never publicly condoning the culprits’ actions, is most likely the ones who allowed, if not ordered it to be done. There is little I can do.” Seeing the glare Captain Sisko was giving him, Odo sighed, “I’ll see what I can do.” Knowing full well there was nothing to be done, but it soothed his commanding officer.

“See that you do, Constable, see that you do.” Sisko then sat back farther in his chair, allowing him a moment to gather his thoughts, “Old man, you know about Cardassian funeral rights, don’t you?”

Jadzia frowned, “Well, I know a little, but under the circumstances, the nature of his death, it would be seen a sacrilege to follow any of those costumes. I…”

“Don’t care what anyone from Cardassia thinks, Commander,” Sisko boomed. “Elim Garak was murdered on my station, and if I can’t give him justice I’ll be damned that I won’t give him dignity!” Realizing he lost his temper, he did an intake of his breath then readjusted himself in his chair, before continuing more calmly. “I leave the details in your hands, Commander. The councilor said that if you could get Julian involved it may help, do what you can. They should be arriving in a few days, so in the mean time, I want a close eye kept on him, understood?” 

They all agreed then slowly, one by one left the wardroom to attend to their duties.

***********

Two days had passed, and the largest cargo bay had been transformed into a beautiful shrine to the late Cardassian tailor. It was a small surprise that so many people turned out to pay their last respects to the Cardassian who had lived among them for over five years. The sediment that was spoken brought tears to all who attended. The only surprise was that the one person whom they thought would be in the front row, leading the grieving procession was not even present. Jadzia told Sisko that Julian did acknowledge that he knew of the funeral, but still would not speak a word, nor did he participate what so ever in its creation. Still, everyone thought that he would attend, but as the ceremony started to whine down, he was not present.

Elim Garak laid in a beautifully decorated casket, of steel and transparent aluminum, much along the lines of snow white or sleeping beauty would have been placed in. He wore the most expensive silver tunic that could be made, and he looked as if he only slept. Flora was wrapped all around the casket, along with intricate threads of silver and gold, where traditional gifts to the departed was tied to aid them in their journey to the otherside. If this truly was the case, then Garak would be a very well dressed, and drunk Cardassian when he arrived, for bottles of Kanar, sets of traditional tunics, were tied all over, and they even had to get more of the thread for there was so much more given as a token of grief by the residents of DS9. Only Odo made a comment about what a waste since it all would be burned up once the casket reached the sun, its final destination – for a traditional burial was out, since they couldn’t burry Garak, a StarFleet’s solution would have to do here, and that meant cremation.

Sisko stood to give the final words of parting when he looked up to the sound of the cargo bay doors opening. Everyone turned as well, to see Julian enter. He was not dressed in a StarFleet dress uniform, but wore a similar silver tunic style that Garak wore in his coffin. Jadzia knew this was traditional for a spouse to do during the ceremony, but found it odd that Bashir had chosen to follow this practice. It was also noticed that he carried two things, a PADD in one hand, and something unseen by most on this station except a chosen few, a brown stuffed, wide eyed teddy bear. They watched him walk through the center path between all the people, indifferent to their presence. His face was filled with pain, remorse, stained with tears, as he made his way to the casket, then moved to the otherside, fingered the lock, opening it, to the surprise of many; no one interfered, they just watched in silence. They watched as Julian placed the teddy bear inside the coffin with Garak under his arm.

Julian looked at his love's face, knowing that this would be the last time he’d ever see it again. He caressed the tailor’s cheek, and leaned in to kiss the still lips, uncaring what anyone thought, then said aloud, uncaring who heard him, “They took you away because they feared what I was. But they took more than your life when they struck you down, they stole mine as well. They took everything from me that day. Everything,” his pained voice stated as more tears fell down upon his cheek, before giving another last kiss to his love. Everyone heard the pained words, and took the young man’s pain as their own that they didn’t hear his last whisper to the tailor, “As they have taken everything from me, so I shall take everything from them,” he vowed, and sealed it with another kiss. He then closed the lid to the casket, closed it, and then walked toward Sisko to hand him the PADD. 

Sisko had noticed that by the time the lid closed on Garak’s coffin, Bashir’s face had grown cold, but not like ice, more like a black cold flame. He saw the dark eyes of the young officer before him, and a chill came down his spine for he realized that he didn’t know this man walking toward him, handing him a PADD then ceremoniously walking out of the room, as if no one else was present. Sisko looked down to read what was on the PADD, and then with deep concern looked of toward Jadzia.

She moved up to him, “What is it?”

“His resignation,” Sisko said quietly.

“Should I go after him?” she asked in concern.

“No. I’ll talk with him after the funeral.” Sisko said. This was his mistake, for after the funeral, Doctor Julian Bashir was already gone, no trace as to where or how he left the station. No word on his destination, for it was if he vanished from the universe.

 

************

Six months had passed since that fateful day since Bashir left. Many things changed in and around the station, besides a new Doctor that made Bashir look like a saint chosen by the prophets themselves, as Kira put it, and the situation in and around Cardassia was getting out of hand.

Reports were coming in that Maquis buildup had tripled over the last few months, but that was not what had Captain Sisko worried. Well over a year ago, it was an established fact that the Obsidian Order was crushed, after the death of Tain; this turned out not to be the case. Reports had reached Sisko that the Order had been strategically targeting areas of the council as well as the military, and though they used terrorist tactics, they made sure it was known that they flourished once again. 

“A revolution back to the days of Glory!” was their motto, but they were not moving backwards as one might think. Report after report suggested that the new Obsidian Order was not all Cardassian, but mixed with anyone willing to serve with an old fashion sense of loyalty. Their goal was to destroy the current government, and rebuild Cardassia in the old way’s… but not the ones that were practiced it seemed, but ones once romanticized in large number of fictional literature. It didn’t seem to matter if the reality of this goal was achievable, only that they would continue their efforts. What made them more dangerous is that they were unpredictable, striking all at once than laying low for weeks at a time. There didn’t seem to be a pattern, until now, at least according to Sisko.

Though StarFleet had its hands full with their own problems, they continued to keep a close eye on the Cardassian situation, especially Admiral Ross, whom Sisko was speaking to at the moment. “You think, Ben that the new Order is somehow connected to the Maquis?” The Admiral asked.

“I do indeed, Sir.” Ben Sisko replied. “From looking over these reports, some of the smaller targets were ammunition sites, and the attack time corresponds with the sudden build up the Maquis has recently experienced. It would make sense that those who are against the current Cardassian Government align themselves with one another.”

“But the Obsidian Order was always for Cardassian purity.” The Admiral interjected.

“Sir that was the ‘old’ Order. Reports have proven that, that is no longer the case. Though most of the new Order is Cardassian, reports of Humans, Romulans, Klingons, and even Bajorans, and Cajorans are active members. It stands to reason that such a divers group would benefit from working with the Maquis, as would the Maquis themselves. I’m concerned that if things keep going as they are, we’ll be faced with dealing with an entirely new Government, and it is too early to know if that’s good or bad.”

The Admiral seemed to take Sisko’s words into account then mused, “It’s an old saying, better to deal with an old enemy you know and understand, then face the new and unknown. I’ll take your observations up with the others, I’m meeting with them in an hour however, and there is little we can do but watch… “

Sisko nodded his head in sad agreement, as the com channel closed before him. There was little StarFleet could do, it wasn’t their problem… yet. But, until Cardassia officially asked for assistance, there was nothing he or anyone could do. Sisko also wasn’t too happy about how this situation was being taken on Bajor itself. Major Kira said, that some of the people have almost suggested openly supporting the Maquis and the New Order, for it served Cardassia right to know what it would be like being taken over. Fortunately the leaders of Bajor had more sense than that, and stayed out of the mess as much as possible, though they didn’t do anything to stop individuals that suddenly decided to leave home, permanently. Yes, Sisko was worried.

**********

Seven more months passed, and Sisko’s fears were realized. Not only were the Maquis aligned with the new Order, they soon became part of the Order. Before Cardassia knew what hit them, the entire area was covered in a black out… meaning no one in, no one out, not a single report of what was happening. The black out lasted for only seven days, when it was lifted the old Government was ousted, and word of the Obsidian Order taken its rightful place once again, was everywhere. Suddenly StarFleet was flooded with reports at how fast the Order had struck, quick, quiet, and lethal. Those who escaped the overthrow were considered traitors, as were their family, and anyone who aided them. 

Sisko now sat in his office with several representatives of two large groups of ‘traitors’ and their families, who had escaped the take over, and fled to DS9 for sanctuary. One of the leaders was Dukat, along with several other former Council members. “I will take your request for sanctuary to StarFleet myself.” Sisko found him self-saying. 

Just then, “Ops to Captain Sisko.”

“Excuse me a minute,” Sisko said to the representatives, “Go ahead, Commander.”

“Sir, we have a representative of the Cardassian Empire on line wishing to speak with you.”

“Empire!” spat Dukat.

Sisko glared at Dukat’s outburst; “I’ll be there in a moment.” Then he turned to the representatives, “I do believe they know you’re here, gentlemen,” Sisko said as he got up to head for Ops. 

“What do you intend to do?” Dukat demeaned.

Ben looked at the former Prefect of Bajor, and the other members of the Cardassian Council, and could clearly see, they were scared. Keeping his clam Sisko turned to face Dukat as he reached the exit, “I’m just going to hear what they have to say, that’s all. You came here because you knew that the Order had respected our boundaries, as well as Bajor’s. If they are taking the time to contact me, then I’m going to listen, do you care to join me?” He asked as he exited his office. Dukat followed on his heels.

“Put it through, Commander,” Sisko said as he moved himself in view of the large screen in Ops. He saw a beautiful Cardassian/ human female, dressed in a flattering black uniform, proudly bearing the Obsidian Order pin on her collar. Her soft dark eyes and human features were lost by a prideful look, and her determination. She saw Captain Sisko, and Dukat standing by his side, and smiled. 

“I am Alderan Tamock, it is a pleasure to meet you Captain,” she said, her manner at ease.

Dukat was about to spout off, but was silenced with a hand, “Alderan?” Sisko mused, but before he could continue, she spoke.

“Forgive me, Captain. I am aware that StarFleet would not be aware of our new ‘ranking’ system that has been established by his Majesty’s decree,” still polite and at ease.

A hand wouldn’t keep Dukat silent any more, “Majesty! What madness is this! There is no such thing as an Al…”

“Be quiet, Dukat.” Hissed Sisko, and then turning back to the woman on the screen. She seemed completely unaffected by Dukat’s outbreak what so ever.

“Just so you know Alderan is an ancient term used during the Habation time period. It would be equal to that of an Admiral in StarFleet. I speak for his Majesty.” Her manner still clam, polite, even charming.

“You do know that neither StarFleet nor the Federation has recognized the new government of Cardassia… yet” Sisko added for good measure.

“Yes, Captain. I am aware of Federation policies in recognizing new ruling statuses, especially due to ‘hostile’ takeovers, as I believe it is being termed.” She politely quipped, still with a warm smile. “His Majesty is quite certain, as we all are that the Federation, StarFleet and everyone else will find the current status of Cardassia… sound, and solidly in place. I also know you are only following protocol so I shall not tarry any longer. StarFleet and the Federation are aware that during our… struggle, we never once crossed your boundaries, nor went against any of the current treaties that exist.”

Sisko had to agree for it was the truth, “This is well known to be a fact, continue.”

This time she did look at Dukat, her smile faded to a more serious expression, “You have known dangerous traitors to the Cardassian Empire on board your station, and in your area. We want them returned to us. It’s that simple, Captain. So you know, I have made this request of Bajor as well,” she gave a knowing smile.

This was a Bajoran station, but StarFleet was running it, and Sisko was not going to hand over hundreds of men, women, and children to be executed. “It’s ‘not’ that simple Alderan Tamock.” Sisko stated with conviction. “StarFleet won’t stand by and let innocent people be slaughtered, and if you knew our policies as well as you say you do, you would have known that.”

Tamock grinned, giving another knowing smile, “Why of course, Captain. That’s why I’ve been authorized to inform you that if you don’t agree to return the traitors to us within twenty-four hours, we the Cardassian Empire will disregard ‘ALL’ standing treaties…” She let the words trail in the air. “I’m sure Captain, that StarFleet, the Federation, Bajor, and a few others would not like that situation at all.” Her expression turned concerned, “Nor would we, Captain. But order must be maintained. Twenty-four hours Captain. I’ll contact you again. How ever, if you should wish to contact me again sooner, I shall leave a designation so you may do so. Good day Captain.” She saluted, with what looked much like the old Roman/Romulan method of pounding the heart with a fist then holding it out. Then the connection was closed. 

“They’re bluffing!” Dukat said hastily.

“Are they?” Sisko replied, still staring at the dark screen, again worried. He then turned to Dukat, “I’m not sure what’s going to happen, but I am confident that StarFleet will not turn over innocent people, based on any... threat." He said, attempting to solace the former Gul and the now concerned ex-Council members. He was about to give more words of wisdom when Major Kira clicked off her console, and moved to speak with Sisko, a very concerned look on her face.

“Sir, I have some bad new.” She tried to keep her face professional, but she had expected the call as soon as she heard what Tamock had said. “I was just contacted by the Provisional Government. They will ‘not’ grant sanctuary to anyone from the…”She paused not wanting to say it, “The Cardassian Empire.”

“Captain!” several of the Cardassians said.

“Major, this may be a Bajoran station, but it is still run by StarFleet. I am ‘not’ handing over those people.”

“I… I understand, Sir. I was informed that what StarFleet decides to do with the refugees is up to them, but they have to leave the station before the ultimatum is up. Also, if they attempt to flee with out… StarFleet protection, they will be taken back to the Empire.”

“I can’t believe this.” Sisko said in disbelief.

“I can’t either, Sir” replied Kira. “But they were quite clear on what their orders to me were. They don’t wish the treaty between Cardassia and Bajor to be…” sigh “you under stand sir.”

“I understand, but I just don’t believe it.” Sisko turned to face the representatives who now huddled in debate of what other course of action they should take, then over to Dax. “Get me Admiral Ross, now!”

**********

“Did she by any chance say ‘who’ their Emperor was?” Admiral Ross asked oddly.

“No, why?” Sisko asked automatically. Then it dawned on him, could it be possible? “Doesn’t StarFleet know who the head of the new Obsidian Order is?”

The Admiral couldn’t suppress the embarrassment, “Well, we have reports, a name, but…”

“But what, Sir?” Sisko was astonished. All this time and no one knew who was leading this revolution?

“The name we discovered doesn’t fit with other information we know to be a fact. We are therefore left to discredit the findings. So… no, we don’t have a clue who’s managed to become leader of the Cardassian Empire.”

“Will wonders ever cease to amaze me,” Sisko said. “Well, what can you tell me about this … who are they say is in charge anyway?”

The Admiral considered the question not seeing the point, but answered it anyway, “Garak. Elim Garak.”

“What!”

“You heard me, Captain. Elim Garak, former Obsidian agent, and now deceased tailor is said to be leading the new Order.”

“Admiral, I attended the man’s funeral and escorted the casket in the Defiant to the near by sun my self… it’s...”

“Exactly, that’s why we’ve disregarded the report. Only…”

“Only?”

“Only, the name keeps popping up. Most likely someone is using the reputation of the former agent, may even be posing to be him. We have let copies of the funeral fall into the ‘right’ hands, but it hasn’t made a slightest difference.” The Admiral sighed, it had been a long day, and it seemed it was going to be a long night. “I’ll get back to you as quickly as I can on the matter. Perhaps…”

“Perhaps what, Admiral”

“Perhaps you can attempt to renegotiate, or buy us some more time.”

“I’ll do what I can, Sir.”

“I know you will, Captain. Ross out.”

Sisko leaned back in his chair, playing with the baseball in his hand. He thought he was worried before, it was nothing to the stirrings he was feeling now. Hearing the late tailor’s name brought back memories, bad memories. Sisko had to push them a way, he needed to focus on the here and now. He turned to his com unit…

“Why, Captain Sisko. I would say what a surprise, but I was expecting your call.” Alderan Tamock said warmly.

“Expecting me?” He didn’t even know he would be calling them, much less so soon, how could she be expecting his call.

“Yes, Captain. His Majesty predicted that after hearing that Bajor would not support StarFleet personnel on the station in protecting the traitors, and that the nearest Star Ship is over a full day away, that you would be calling… to talk.” She smiled.

Sisko cleared his throat. He didn’t like this Emperor already, most likely because he hated being played, and that was what was happening. “Well then, suppose you tell me then what the out come will be so I don’t have to waist my breath,” chided Sisko, letting his temper get the better of him.

“As you wish,” she smiled, one that Sisko couldn’t but suddenly feel he knew so well from days gone by. “His Majesty will only grant you a stay on the nullification of the treaty on the following conditions. One, a list of ten names will be sent to you. These men shall be held in your brig stripped of everything, but a torrid gown, as is standard for Bajoran prisoners. Second. Everyone else shall remain on his or her ship, not to set foot on the station until this matter is closed. Third, a representative of StarFleet… you Captain shall come and speak with his Majesty in person. You must come with the power to make a decision on behalf of the prisoners or there is no sense in the journey. Last, several of our ships along with Bajoran vessels will be posted just out of weapons range, to keep an eye on the traitor’s ships. As long as they remain where they are and these instructions are followed exactly, nothing will happen, however, should they attempt to flee… our treaties will automatically be broken and they will be destroyed. Do you understand all that I’ve said, Captain?” Again that knowing smile, along with penetrating dark eyes. 

“How long of a… stay?” Sisko asked.

“Why, as long as it takes to reach an agreement, Captain. As long as it takes,” She smiled even wider. “A ship is already on its way. I suggest you see to the terms of this new agreement, for the Captain of the Vessel has been instructed to verify all this before leaving. I’m told you are a man of your wod, Captain, so after the terms have been confirmed, we will respect the fact that all will remain as such. I look forward to meeting you in person, Captain. Good day.” Again the channel closed.

********

“This is absurd, Captain!” Dukat yelled as he was placed in a cell with nine other members of the former Cardassian Council. “As soon as they are in range, they will attack, you can’t do this!”

“Dukat. I have the Defiant on stand-by on patrol between the refugee’s ships and the Empire’s. These are the only conditions I have to work with, so, I’m working with them. Now, do us all a favor, and calm yourself.” Sisko said, while watching Odo gather all the Cardassian clothing, leaving only the torrid gown, standard issue for Bajoran prisoners, while a large strong, Cardassian male, dressed in a similar black uniform over looked the transaction. Sisko looked at the Captain of the Cardassian ship, who nodded his approval, then left the brig with Sisko.

It was a long journey, but Sisko was made as comfortable as possible. Given large comfortable quarters, human dishes to dine on, and freedom to roam the ship should he desire. He was met with total respect, not a single disgruntled word about humans, or StarFleet was uttered, even when they thought he wasn’t paying attention. There was no indication of anyone on this ship not wanting to be here; in fact everyone on board beamed with pride, much like… a StarFleet crew. The ship’s personnel were a mix of Cardassian, and a few other races, all getting a long just fine. Sisko couldn’t help find this weird, after years of being taught about Cardassian conditioning against other races. It no longer proved true, on this ship anyway.

The first thing he noticed when he arrived on Cardassia Prime was the color. He had seen many pictures of the planet, even visited once, but then the place was dull, almost form fitting to a military code. Now the place was full of color, plants and flowers were being landscaped all over the place. The world actually looked… alive. Sisko wondered if the gardening that was still occurring was for his benefit, and then though better of it. Though the route in which he was taken to meet with the new leader was for his benefit, for he saw nothing but prosperity, even in the meagerness of shelters for the homeless. Here even in the heart of Cardassia, signs of other races were everywhere, and all getting along… for the moment, Sisko added. He noticed that an old Habation temple had been rebuilt into a castle like structure, and heavily fortified, with the Obsidian Order Flag flying high and proud.

Once inside the impressive structure, he was lead through a series of tastefully decorated halls, to a large chamber, where Alderan Tamock was waiting. She wore her uniform with pride, like anyone else, and walked forward to greet the Captain, “Captain Sisko, I hope your trip here went well.” She said offering her hand in the human custom of greeting, which Sisko accepted.

“I was made most comfortable, but…”

“I understand, Captain. His Majesty...” Tamock was saying when a young seven year old boy, finally dressed barged into the room in a run, as being chased, a wide smile on his face, and didn’t notice until too late that he ran into the wrong room. “Elim!” she cried, her words halting the boy immediately. His features were much like hers, large dark eyes; human features mixed with Cardassian. He looked up at the woman then Sisko, and then shuffled behind Tamock as another child burst in after the boy. This one, a younger girl also beautifully dressed, with matching features to the boy, soon to be followed by an older boy, in his late teens. He too was remarkably dressed, but was immediately aware that he had chased the children into the wrong part of the castle. His strong handsome features matched those of the other Cardassian’s in the room, but only Tamock was dressed in a uniform.

“I… I am sorry, Tamock. I…” the young man stuttered, sweetly, before lowering his eyes.

Tamock sighed, wanting to be angry, but found she could not. “Captain, may I introduce to you my brothers and Sister. The older one, stuttering his apology” she gestured toward the door with a teasing smile, “Is my brother, Prince Jahkim. The smaller boy is Prince Elim, and the youngest is Princess Emily.”

“Prince, Princess… brothers, sister?” Sisko asked puzzled. 

Tamock squared her shoulders; “I have earned my rank like anyone else in the Order, Captain. The fact that I am the eldest daughter to his Majesty had nothing to do with it. He would not have had it any other way, nor would I.” She then turned to Jahkim, “take them to the other wing.” As she saw the older boy gathering his siblings, she asked, “Who told you this wing would be ok to play in today?” she inquired, as if she knew the answer.

“Father,” the boy replied softly. He saw Tamock’s knowing smile and gave one himself, for he knew all would be ok now. Then he and the other children left the room.

“It would seem, Captain that our Father had intended for you to meet his prodigies, in a less than formal manner.” She smiled suppressing a small laugh.

Sisko found the tactic unusual, but heartwarming. Perhaps that was the whole point, to prove to Sisko that the man was not a monster, but a family man. The children were lovely, and seemed well mannered, even if he did only meet them for a few minutes, but a brat or even a scared child would have revealed themselves quickly even in such a short time. That had not been the case. “Will I get the opportunity to meet your Mother?” Sisko asked warmly. Seeing the warm smile wiped from Tamock’s face, Sisko felt that he asked the wrong question. “Ah, did I say something wrong?” he asked quickly, he didn’t mean to offend anyone.

“No, its ok, Captain. The truth is… we don’t have a Mother. We were…”

“Conceived in a lab.” Came a familiar voice from behind Sisko.

The Captain turned and almost fainted with surprise. “Doctor?” he stammered.

Julian Bashir entered the room, dressed like Cardassian Royalty. He had changed, for his hair was long, and a full goatee, like Sisko’s, filled his chin. His dark eyes no longer looked like those of an innocent child, but a man of the world. Even his manner seemed worldlier than Sisko had remembered. “It’s not Doctor, anymore, it’s Emperor.” A wide smug smile crossed his face.

“What!” Sisko asked taken back.

Julian ignored the Captain for a moment and walked to greet his daughter, with a kiss on the cheek, which she accepted lovingly. Then turned back to the Captain with his arm around her shoulder. “That’s right, Ben. I’m the new ruler of the Cardassian Empire, not bad, heh?” he smirked.

“I… I don’t understand, how?” Sisko asked.

“How what, Captain?” Julian gave that same smile, which Tamock had given. “Please do be more specific in your questions, Captain; it would make conversation easier.” He chucked to himself.

“How did you…” Sisko gestured to all around him, then “and the children?” he stammered again. Then taking a breath, “You’ve only been gone for little over a year, she’s’…” he was for a loss of words.

“Ah, my dear Captain. I see that you are upset. Have a seat, a cool drink, and then we shall talk.” Julian said, moving to gently guide the Captain to a chair, and then turned back to Tamock. “Tamock, my sweet, would you have some refreshments sent in, I have a feeling this is going to take some time. Then continue with you duties if you would.”

“At once, Father. It has been a pleasure to meet you, Captain.” She said before exiting the room.

Julian made himself comfortable across from his former commanding officer, placing his feet up on a footstool, then clasped his fingers together in a Vulcan like fashion, and smiled. “So… What do you want to know first, how I have children, or how I took over Cardassia?”

Both questions demeaned to be answered in Sisko’s mind, but he had to remember why he was here, “Why, Doctor, why? You were a kind and passive soul… how could you?”

Julian laughed, “My dear Captain, the Julian Bashir you once knew died over a year ago.” His face then suddenly became angry and serious; “He died the same time Garak did, so don’t ask me why!” He took a deep breath and he face relaxed, then he gave another chuckle, “As to how… well, let’s just say that all of StarFleet’s and Cardassian’s fear of VoStat’s were not unfounded,” he smirked. “I decided that if I wasn’t allowed to live like a ‘normal’ person, to be persecuted at almost every turn for being what I was, then I would simply be… the best of what I was.” 

His smile shifted to an almost dangerous look. “I swore that day at his funeral, that since they took everything of mine away, I would do the same and I have. It was later, that I saw that I could give my love a legacy, in life as well as offspring. So, with my ‘enhanced’ brain, and some DNA I kept with me from Garak, I’ve produced children; I couldn’t be saddled with a baby so early in my plans, so I speeded up the growth process, but making sure they had all the missing knowledge of their years, and my love. You have seen the results, not bad, heh?” he chuckled, almost madly. Seeing Sisko was still too stunned for words, he continued. “Though many don’t know it, many people owe their continued existence to those four name sakes that were just in here, for with out them I would have gone with my original plan,” he said calmly.

“Which was,” asked Sisko, now finding his voice.

“Why destroying the entire Cardassian race.” He replied, as if Sisko should have known the answer.

Shocked, but now angry by the former officer; “You don’t have that in you, Doctor.”

Julian bolted upward, his feet hitting the ground with a thud, “I am ‘NOT’ a Doctor anymore!” It took a moment to control his temper, “As for not being in me, Captain, one could say it was not in me to have children with Garak, or take over Cardassia… Ah, but I have, so perhaps, you don’t know me as well as you think. It is my advice that you not judge me from what you knew, but at face value of what I am now. It would prevent you making… mistakes in our negotiations.”

A few moments passed as someone brought in a tray of drinks and food then left the two men alone again to continue their discussion. Julian even poured the drinks, and offered a glass to Sisko, it was Kanar of course. “Before you even say it, Captain. No, I never thought for a moment you would hand over any of those… refugees, nor did I expect you to. It was my way of making sure I could get my hands on the ten you have in the brig, and I will have them Captain, mark my words, I will have them.” Julian said while offering some fruit to Captain Sisko, who refused with a glare.

“If you knew I wouldn’t hand over the refugees, then what makes you think I’ll hand over those ten?” Sisko demanded.

Julian sat back down, enjoying a piece of fruit before answering, “Have you ever heard the Vulcan saying, the needs of the many, out way the needs of the few, or the… ten?” he smiled wickedly. “Besides, those men may not have plunged the knife into his chest, but they were responsible for his death, and I will not rest until each of them is dead at my feet, very simple, very basic” he took another bit, “Oh, and yes, I am willing to go to war if I have too. You might say, that my Order has been busy outside of Cardassia as well as inside,” he chucked.

“What does that mean, Mr. Bashir.” Sisko growled, using a formal title to add insult to injury, but Julian wasn’t biting, not the taunt anyway.

“My dear, Captain. It could mean almost anything or almost nothing. All I am saying is that I am more than willing to spill more blood to obtain those manipulating murdering bastards… I’m surprised that you would be so… willing to protect them?” Julian looked over to Sisko, knowing how the Captain would react to this, he wasn’t disappointed.

“Look who’s calling who manipulating and a murder?” He spat.

“Contrary to what you may have heard, my dear Captain, I never murdered anyone. I was at war, and fought only my enemy. I assure you that keeping innocent people out of it, was… quite the challenge.” He chucked, and then let his face fall serious again. “I mean it, Captain. Those ten, for the lives of the rest of the refugees, and the treaties stay in place, perhaps even finding other areas of interest for negotiations? Think about it. Do you really think StarFleet would go to war for… them?”

Sisko leaned forward, “Why not, you are.”

Julian had to laugh at the notion of what Sisko was attempting to say, “Oh no, Captain. Where I and ‘my’ people are willing to fight for a noble cause of justice, StarFleet has no such investment that would condone an all out war. Eventually I will get what I want; I am only hoping to be sooner than later, and without anymore bloodshed than necessary.” Julian then sat forward, “You know that I’m right, Captain. StarFleet will not wage war over a handful of Cardassian refugees marked as traitors, and murders. The only real decision you really have to make here, Ben, is do I get then now, peacefully while everyone can still benefit from this, oh, except the ten that is, or do I get them later when StarFleet is chased off the station, by a fearful Bajoran Government, not wanting to go to war, as the Klingons, Romulans will concur. StarFleet would stand alone, there would be unnecessary loss of life, for what?” he spat. “For once, be reasonable.”

Sisko knew Julian was right. But he hated being placed into a corner; “I just can’t hand over ten lives like scapegoats!”

Julian stood up, and then finished his drink before moving to the door. “You can, and you will. But to elevate you conscience, here,” he tossed a data rod toward the Captain. “It wouldn’t be enough to convict in a Federation court, but any other, including Bajoran… it will at least show you that they are not the innocent lambs you are making them out to be.” Then he moved further to the door an opened it. “Tamock will escort you back to the ship, where you then will hand over the prisoners. As is custom from days of old, the families will be offered a customary sum, though by no means replaces their loss, it is a symbol that a loss is indeed being recognized.” He sighed, “It is more than they offered me.”

“Why Tamock?” Sisko asked quietly.

Julian turned puzzled, again the answer seemed obvious, “She’s a capable officer, and...”

“No. Why did you name your first child Tamock, and not Emily, like the youngest girl, or the second Elim, instead of the oldest boy?”

Julian couldn’t contain a fatherly smile at the mention of his children; “Tamock is Habation, it means union of souls, and that is just what it was. Jahkim means beloved in Cardassian, and he is that, Captain. Elim and Emily were only days apart, and they looked so much like their… father,” he chuckled knowing he referred to Garak, “that I had to give them his name.” Julian beamed with pride and love, almost giving way to the man he use to be. “I love my children, Captain. I have given them all my advantages, and a world to flourish in where they will find acceptance for who they are. Again, something I never had. Now, if you excuse me, affairs of an Empire are pressing, even for me,” He smiled. “It was good seeing you again. I say give my best to everyone back at the station… but, well” he chuckled. “Good Day.” 

*********

In another room just down the hall, Tamock waited patiently. She turned at the sound of the door open, and smiled to see her Father enter “Did it go the way you said it would,” she asked.

Julian moved up and kissed his daughter on the forehead, “It went perfectly.” He smiled lovingly.

“Did I… did I play it right?” she then asked nervously.

Julian looked puzzled for a moment then he realized what she meant, “Oh, yes. When Captain Sisko asked about meeting your Mother, I was impressed by you performance.”

“As was I, my dear,” came another older male’s voice. “It was a sure sign that you are my daughter,” the Cardassian said.

“Oh, dad, thank you,” she smiled and hugged the Cardassian.

“My love, he’s dad, I’m father,” the Cardassian joked. “Now, I believe you have duties to perform, and don’t let it be said that we Garaks don’t take our duty seriously, Ok?”

Tamock stood up straight, attempting to look professional, but the childish grin on her face made it impossible, “Yes, Father,” she laughed. Then she kissed both the Cardassian, and Julian, before leaving.

It only took seconds after she left that the two were embracing each other tightly. The Cardassian also dressed like Royalty, kissed Julian deeply. When their lips parted, Julian started to giggle, to the puzzlement of Elim Garak.

“What is so funny, love?

“It’s just that, even though Sisko accepted the fact that I could produce our children, it never once occurred to him that I could also find a way to bring you back, Elim.” 

“We both know that StarFleet as well as many other totally underestimated you, they just never figured what a Bashir scorned could do?” he mused.

Julian kissed Elim again, and then hugged him tightly. “Yeah, I guess. They never figured me for being capable of DNA splicing so we have four beautiful children, much less capable of cloning.”

“Well, I may not be the original…”

“Elim, only your body was cloned, your soul is all you, and it always has been. We’ve been through this; I hope someday you’ll believe me. You are my life, my everything!”

“If you put it that way,” Garak smiled, “How could I doubt you, Husband.” Garak said as he hugged his love, while the two men looked out the window overseeing their new world that they would share everything in together - forever. 


End file.
